Verdades Masculinas
by Alice Delacour
Summary: Sirius, James e Remus decidem criar uma lista e colocar as suas memórias contando as 24 Verdades Masculinas. (1975 à 1980)


**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ela criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse:** Memórias por: Sirius Black, James Potter e Remus Lupin. Baseado em uma lista que rola no Facebook.

**CAPITULO ÚNICO – VERDADES MASCULINAS**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

**1. PEITOS FORAM FEITOS PARA SEREM OLHADOS E É ISSO QUE IREMOS FAZER. NÃO TENTE MUDAR ISSO.**

"O que você está olhando? Sirius! Tire os olhos dos meus peitos!"

"Você já viu o tamanho do seu decote? Como é que você quer que eu não olhe para ele?"

"Você deveria ser mais educado! E se alguém lhe pegasse olhando para os meus peit-!"

"Ai! Bruxa, por que você me bateu?"

"Pare de olhar para os meus peitos, idiota!"

_Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black, 1977._

**2. APRENDA A USAR A TAMPA DO VASO. VOCÊ É UMA MENINA CRESCIDA. SE ELA ESTÁ LEVANTADA, ABAIXE-A. VOCÊS PRECISAM DELA ABAIXADA, NÓS PRECISAMOS DELA LEVANTADA. VOCÊ NÃO NOS VÊ RECLAMANDO POR QUE VOCÊ DEIXOU ELA ABAIXADA.**

"James, eu não acredito que você deixou a tampa do vaso levantada de novo."

"Li-ly..."

"Nada de Lily! Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para abaixar a tampa depois de usar o banheiro?"

"Qual é o problema de deixar ela levantada?!"

"É anti-higiênico! Depois eu vou ter que colocar a mão nela para abaixar, quando eu quiser usar!"

"Bem, e eu não tenho que colocar a mão nela toda vez que eu quiser usar? Isso é meio injusto."

"..."

"Rá! _Ganhei!_"

_Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, 1980._

**3. DOMINGOS = ESPORTES. É A MESMA RELAÇÃO QUE A LUA CHEIA TEM COM AS MUDANÇAS DA MARÉ. NÃO IMPLIQUE.**

"Onde diabos você pensa que vai?"

"Hum... Ir jogar Quadribol?"

"Mas é domingo."

"Sim, justamente."

"Eu achei que você quisesse passar o domingo... Eu descobri a nova senha do banheiro dos Monitores e eu comprei um novo conjunto de lingerie na ultima visita a Hogsmeade...".

"Oh, eu adorari-_Arg!_ Não! É dia de Quadribol, eu sinto muito, Marls! Vamos ter que deixar para outro dia o nosso encontro!"

"Sirius! Volte aqui... _Sirius!_"

_Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black, 1978._

**4. COMPRAR NÃO É UM ESPORTE. E NÃO, NUNCA VAMOS PENSAR NISSO DESSA FORMA.**

"Ain, olha que lindo!"

"Sim, perfeito!"

"Fantástico!"

"Sirius, você compra para mim?"

"Jamesie, meu lindo..."

"Remus, você nem sabe o que eu achei!"

_Dorcas Meadowes, Lily Evans and Marlene McKinnon, 1977._

**5. CHORAR É CHANTAGEM.**

"Dorcas, eu não vou ir com você na Madame Puddifoot."

"..."

"Não adianta fazer esse beicinho... Eu não vou entrar naquilo."

"Eu pensei que você me amasse."

"Eu te amo, meu bem, mas isso não significa que eu quero ir à Madame Puddifoot."

"..."

"Ah, não chore...!"

"..."

"Eu-Arg!"

"..."

"Que horas eu te pego?"

_Dorcas Meadowes and Remus Lupin, 1978._

**6. PERGUNTE O QUE VOCÊ QUER. VAMOS SER CLAROS NISSO: DICAS SUTIS NÃO FUNCINAM! DICAS CLARAS NÃO FUNCIONAM! DICAS ÓBVIAS NÃO FUNCIONAM! APENAS DIGA LOGO O QUE VOCÊ QUER.**

"Amorzinho..."

"Hum..."

"Eu estou precisando de uma massagem..."

"Hum..."

"Uma massagem bem aqui ó..."

"Onde? Você tá com dor no coração? Isso é mesmo possível?"

"James, me de sua mão."

"..."

"..."

"Nossa, como o seu coração está acelerado."

"Arg, James! Eu quero que você pegue nos meus peitos!"

"_Oh_"

_Lily Evans and James Potter, 1977._

**7. SIM E NÃO SÃO RESPOSTAS PRATICAMENTE PERFEITAS PARA TODAS AS QUESTÕES EXISTENTES.**

"Cortei o cabelo, ficou bonito?"

"Sim."

...

"Emily Spencer é uma vadia total."

"Sim."

...

"Você acha que eu fico feia com esse vestido?"

"Não."

...

"Meu nariz é tão grande quanto parece nas fotos?"

"Não."

_Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black, 1979._

**8. VENHA FALAR CONOSCO A RESPEITO DE UM PROBLEMA SOMENTE SE QUISER AJUDA PARA RESOLVE-LO. ISSO É O QUE A GENTE FAZ. SIMPATIA É TRABALHO DAS SUAS AMIGAS.**

"... E então, ele acabou comigo... Assim, sem dizer motivos nem nada."

"E o que você quer que eu faça?"

"... Como assim?"

"O que eu posso fazer para lhe ajudar?"

"Er... Nada?"

"E qual foi o motivo de passar a ultima hora inteira me descrevendo o fim do seu relacionamento se eu não posso lhe ajudar?"

"Eu precisava de alguém para desabafar."

"Certo."

_Lily Evans and Remus Lupin, 1976._

**9. UMA DOR DE CABEÇA QUE DURA 17 MESES É UM PROBLEMA. PROCURE UM MÉDICO.**

"Ai, que dor de cabeça!"

...

"Merlin, minha cabeça está explodindo!"

...

"Que dor de cabeça!"

...

"Eu vou morrer... Minha cabeça está martelando..."

...

"Você tem alguma poção para dor de cabeça? A minha está-"

"Você quer que eu te leve a Madame Pomfrey? Quem sabe ela cure a sua dor constante."

_Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black, 1975._

**10. QUALQUER COISA QUE DISSEMOS SEIS MESES ATRÁS É INADMISSÍVEL EM UM ARGUMENTO. NA VERDADE, TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS TORNAM-SE NULOS E VETADOS APÓS SETE DIAS.**

"SEU PORCO EGOÍSTA!"

"Por que você está gritando comigo?"

"SEU IDIOTA! Eu nunca mais vou falar contigo depois do que você fez."

"E o que eu fiz?"

"'O que eu fiz?' Ora, 'o que eu fiz'! Você me deixou plantada esperando por você por quase uma hora! Uma hora!"

"Mas Lily..."

"E sabe o pior? VOCÊ DISSE QUE NUNCA IRIA ME DEIXAR ESPERANDO DE NOVO!"

"E quando eu disse isso?"

"Antes do aniversário da sua mãe!"

"Mas isso foi há quase sete meses!"

_Lily Evans and James Potter, 1978._

**11. SE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ GORDA, PROVAVELMENTE ESTEJA. NÃO PERGUNTE PARA NÓS.**

"Amor, eu estou gorda?"

"Er..."

"Fale a verdade..."

"A verdade, verdade?"

"É"

"Talvez um pouquinh-"

"..."

"Ai, sua gorda, por que voc-"

"Não me chame de gorda, seu... Seu... _Seu búfalo gigante!_"

_ Dorcas Meadowes and Remus Lupin, 1978._

**12. SE ALGO QUE NÓS DISSERMOS PODE SER INTERPRETADO DE DUAS FORMAS, E UMA DELA FAZ VOCÊ FICAR TRISTE E/OU IRRITADA, NÓS QUERIAMOS USAR A OUTRA FORMA.**

"Lily é igual a um coelho! Está sempre querendo transar."

"Marley parece uma leoa! Às vezes domina a relação..."

"Dorcas é praticamente um golfinho! Não se cansa nunca."

"O que vocês estavam falando de nós?"

"Nada, meu bem, só que você se parece com um coelho, de tão fofa e meiga que é."

"E que você, Marls, é valente e destemida como uma leoa."

"E que os golfinhos me lembram de você, Dorcas, pois são muito encantadores..."

"Own!"

_Dorcas Meadowes, Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black, 1979._

**13. SEMPRE QUE POSSÍVEL, FALE TUDO O QUE VOCÊ TEM A FALAR DURANTE OS COMERCIAIS.**

"... E eu estava pensando... O nosso casamento poderia ter algumas rosas nos arranjos e as toalhas de mesa poderiam ser de um azul céu ou..."

"Shii! Acabou o intervalo, eles vão continuar com o Quadribol!"

_Lily Evans and James Potter, 1979._

**14. CRISTÓVÃO COLOMBO NÃO PRECISOU PEDIR INFORMAÇÕES, E NEM NÓS.**

"James, meu bem, eu acho que nós deveríamos parar e pedir para aquele Senhor..."

"Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo."

"Mas, querido, já é a quarta vez que passamos pelo mesmo posto de combustível."

"Você está dizendo que eu não sei chegar para a casa de seus pais?"

"Não, amor, mas..."

_Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, 1980._

**15. TODOS OS HOMENS ENXERGAM APENAS 16 CORES. PÊSSEGO, POR EXEMPLO, É UMA FRUTA E NÃO UMA COR. SALMÃO É PEIXE. E NÃO FAZEMOS IDEIA DO QUE É ÂMBAR.**

"Sirius, eu disse para você comprar tinta cor salmão. Isso é laranja."

"E não é tudo a mesma coisa?"

"Você morto ou você vivo, será que é a mesma coisa também?"

...

"Você viu o vestido pêssego que a Petúnia estava usando? Totalmente terrível."

"Pêssego? Tipo a fruta?"

"É."

"Eu pensei que aquilo era rosa."

...

"Seus olhos são tão bonitos. São âmbar."

"E o que raios vem a ser âmbar?"

"É a cor dos seus olhos."

"Pra mim, eles são castanhos."

_Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black, Lily Evans and James Potter, Dorcas Meadowes and Remus Lupin, 1979._

**16. SE ALGO COÇA, SERÁ COÇADO. NÓS FAZEMOS ISSO.**

"... Eu não acredito que a Lily teve a cara de pau de me diz-! SIRIUS!"

"Ai, por que você fez isso?"

"Você iria encostar em mim!"

"Bem, agora o seu namorado não pode mais encostar em você?"

"Claro que pode! Mas não depois de se coçar!"

"Não posso mais me coçar, agora?!"

_Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black, 1978._

**17. SE PERGUNTARMOS A VOCÊ SE HÁ ALGO ERRADO E VOCÊ RESPONDER "NADA", NÓS AGIREMOS COMO SE NADA ESTIVESSE ERRADO. NÓS SABEMOS QUE ESTÁ MENTINDO, MAS NÃO VALE A PENA A DISCUSSÃO.**

"Está tudo bem, minha linda?"

"Sim."

"O que houve?"

"Nada."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Não vai me perguntar o que aconteceu?"

"Você me disse que não tinha acontecido nada."

"Bem, era para você insistir."

_Dorcas Meadowes and Remus Lupin, 1977._

**18. SE VOCÊ FIZER UMA PERGUNTA PARA A QUAL VOCÊ NÃO QUER UMA RESPOSTA, ESPERE UMA RESPOSTA QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUERIA OUVIR.**

"Morgana, quem não sabe que a Grã-Bretanha tem a maior colônia de Testrálios do Hemisfério Norte?"

"Você, até algumas semanas atrás."

"Cale a boca, idiota."

"Ui, ela ficou nervosinha! Ha-ha!"

"Eu já lhe mandei calar a sua maldita boca!"

_Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black, 1975._

**19. QUANDO PRECISAMOS SAIR, ABSOLUTAMENTE TUDO QUE VOCÊ USAR ESTÁ BOM. SÉRIO.**

"Este vestido está legal?"

"Sim."

"Ain... Mas eu não gostei dele, vou trocar."

...

"E o que você acha deste aqui?"

"Legal."

"Mas não tem que ser legal, tem que ser fabuloso..."

...

"Eu acho que eu vou ir com essa saia e aquela blus-"

"Vá de jeans e blusa branca."

_Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black, 1979._

**20. NÃO PERGUNTE O QUE ESTAMOS PENSANDO, A NÃO SER QUE ESTEJA PREPARADA PARA DISCUTIR SOBRE SEXO, ESPORTES E VASSOURAS.**

"Você está tão quieto... O que está pensando?"

"Oh, nada não..."

"Awn, vamos..."

"Er... Eu estava pensando sobre a noite passada..."

"Ai, que lindo!"

"..."

"Eu também estava pensando! Tenho que admitir, quase me desmanchei em lágrimas quando você disse que estava pensando em se casar comigo quando terminarmos a escola e..."

"Bem, eu estava falando sobre o jogo de Quadribol, mas a parte do sexo também foi boa... Ai, para! Eu estava brincando! Estava brincando! _Lily!_"

_Lily Evans and James Potter, 1978._

**21. VOCÊ POSSUI ROUPAS SUFICIENTES.**

"Ai, eu não tenho o que usar no casamento da Alice."

...

"Socorro, meu armário está vazio!"

...

"Vou chorar! Eu preciso de um vestido novo! Não posso viver só com esses trapos!"

_Dorcas Meadowes, Lily Evans Potter and Marlene McKinnon, 1979._

**22. VOCÊ POSSUI SAPATOS DEMAIS.**

"Droga, aquela vadia comprou o sapato que eu queria. Também não o quero mais."

...

"Não tem o meu número!"

...

"OMFG, eu preciso daquele sapato! Sirius! Você viu aquele sapato? Arg, eu vou morrer."

_Dorcas Meadowes, Lily Evans Potter and Marlene McKinnon, 1979._

**23. EU ESTOU EM FORMA. REDONDO É UMA FORMA.**

"Remus, meu bem, isso que eu vejo em sua barriga é gordura?"

"Pare de me apertar."

"Ha-ha, você está ficando fora de forma!"

"Eu não estou fora de forma. Redondo ainda é uma forma."

"Aff"

"Ah, mas você riu..."

_Dorcas Meadowes and Remus Lupin, 1978._

**24. (NOTA EXTRA)OBRIGADO POR LER ISSO. SIM, EU SEI, EU TEREI QUE IR DORMIR NA SALA HOJE, MAS SAIBA QUE OS HOMENS NÃO SE IMPORTAM COM ISSO, É COMO ACAMPAR.**

"James, o que raios é isso?"

"É uma caixa de memórias."

"Com uma lista."

"Sim."

"Uma lista que tem como título 'Verdades Masculinas – memórias por: Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin."

"Exato."

...

"Ei, Lily!"

"..."

"Lily, pode abrir a porta?"

"..."

"Lily, eu quero ir dormir!"

"Você vai dormir na sala hoje!"

"Por que eu vou dormir na sala? E por que você não abre a porta do quarto?"

"E você ainda pergunta?! Depois do que estava escrito naquela lista estúpida, você ainda pergunta por que vai dormir na sala?"

"Lily... Está frio na sala..."

"Se vire. Eu não vou abrir a porta do quarto."

"..."

"..."

"Ótimo, eu não preciso de uma cama quentinha. Ou de uma esposa para transar. Ou de-"

"Cale a boca."

_*Beijo*_

_Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, 1980._


End file.
